Highschool life is complicated
by ScrewTheRulesIHaveMoney
Summary: Teto Kasane is a young girl who lost her family in a fatal car accident. Now living with her aunt and uncle, she is about to attend a private school.But there are no more dorms left for girls and Teto ends up enrolling as a boy.Teto ends up falling in love with her roommate, Len Kagamine, who thinks she's a boy!What will hapen to Teto as she embarks into highschool! R&R PLZ


**Description:**

**Hi, welcome to my first fanfic on . I hope you enjoy **

**since it's been taking me a long time to right this. Please go easy**

**on me in the comments, and sorry if it's a little crappy, I am twelve **

**after all. Again, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Preparing for school**

"_Hey, are you excited for this trip, Teto?" asked Ted._

"_Of course I am! I mean who wouldn't be. It's France!" I answered. Even_

_though I was a little excited, I had a feeling something bad was going to _

_happen. I shook the feeling off ,though. _

"_Well, you should be excited," my dad interrupted, "I've already gotten this whole trip planned out" My dad sounded so proud of himself .Sometimes I wondered whether he knew what over planning was._

"_Sweetheart, please watch the road, we want to have a safe drive, right?" My_

_mom spoke, with a little nerve to her voice. She always was a safe driver._

'_Safe drive'_

_Something about those two words made me nervous. I wasn't quit sure_

_what it was. I started twirling my pigtails that swirled so much they _

_looked like drills. Then, I decided I was going to shake the feeling off._

_I wasn't going to be the one to ruin the trip for my family. I was just_

_going to bottle up these negative emotions. This was going to be fun trip for_

_me._

"_So, Ted, what are you going to do first when we get to France?" I _

_asked trying to get my mind off of things._

"_I'm not quit sure, it feels with dad's planning and all I won't be able_

_to do much." Ted answered._

"_Hey, you two better not be judging my planning. It took me a lot of_

_ti…."_

"_HONEY, WATCH THE ROAD!" My mom shrieked._

_At that moment, a large truck rammed at us, causing the car to flip over._

_Ted, always being over protective of me, used his body as a shield to _

_block all glass from hitting me._

_I could hear my parents scream bloody murder as the car was flipping over_

_Ted was trying to tell me everything was going to be alright, that we would _

_all be OK._

_I started crying as I saw the blood all over the place. Blood not coming from_

_me, but from my family. _

_My parents stopped screaming._

_Then, one large piece of glass was heading toward me. Ted saw it and immediately blocked the glass with his head._

"_TED, NOO!"_

I screamed myself awake. My aunt, Luka, ran into my room.

"Teto, Teto! Calm down, it was just another nightmare. It's over now."

She said with her comforting voice. She sat down at the edge of my bed,  
wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

I was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from my face, my heart pounding

fast in my chest. Aunt Luka has been doing this almost every morning

since the accident. It's started to happen less frequently, but today was a

special day.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized, voice a little raspy, "I didn't think I would

be getting nightmares every night."

"Don't worry about it," Luka reassured me, still with her soft voice, "I

didn't expect you to get over the accident easily." Aunt Luka gave me a smile.

"Is everything alright? Teto, are you fine? Was it another nightmare?" My uncle

,Gakupo, entered the room. He was always a little more wore worried and tense

when it came to my nightmares.

"Don't worry," Luka answered, "she's fine."

Uncle Gakupo approached the side of my bed I was on and gently touched

my shoulder.

"Really?" He asked voice a little tense.

I smiled and looked up at him, "Really."

"Teto, your first day of that snotty private school is starting, time to get

ready. You know what to do"Luka winked at the last comment.

"Of course." I winked back.

"Well, I'll leave for you to get prepared." Uncle Gakupo and Aunt Luka left

closing the door behind them.

"Ah, time for school." I sighed to myself.

It's been about a year and a half since the accident. It's been really hard to

get over everyone's death, especially Ted's.

My aunt and uncle took custody of me. They're very rich people and I'm

lucky to be in their custody. I love my aunt and uncle very much. Aunt Luka,

with her light pink hair and cool blue eyes. She knows how to make me feel

better no matter what. And Uncle Gakupo, with his long purple hair and

blue eyes. He's very funny and can make me laugh.

I still miss my family, though.

With another sigh, I got up from my bed and started preparing for my new school.

I'm heading to a private school in England. I'm very nervous considering, I'm

Not enrolling as a girl, but as a boy. You see, the school has ran out of girl

dormitories, and since Aunt Luka and Uncle Gakupo just absolutely _have_ to

enroll me to this school, they enrolled me as a boy instead. Ted, to be exact.

Luckily, it doesn't take me too long to prepare as Ted, since we did look a

lot alike. All I had to do was take down my two pigtails and turn them into a

long pony-tail with a twirl at the bottom. Then, I put on the boys uniform for the

school, which mostly consisted of a purple suit with black plants. I packed a

few more of the uniforms and some casual clothing for me to wear while I'm

at the school.

I walked over to the mirror that was in my room and fixed anything wrong

with my disguise. I put on the shoes Uncle Gakupo gave that made me look

taller. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a little shocked by the

resemblance to my brother. I smiled and thought about all of the lessons Uncle

Gakupo gave about being a boy.

**~Flashback~**

"_Teto, you're doing it too girly. Walk more like a boy and broaden your stance."_

_Gakupo dictated sternly. He was giving lessons on how to walk like a boy._

"_I'm trying as hard as I can, but I can't do it!" I yelled, annoyed that I had to learn _

_how walk this formally._

"_What does it matter how I walk, as long as I don't get caught is what really _

_matters, right?" I asked, hoping Uncle Gakupo would give up on the lesson._

"'_Sigh', alright, I guess."_

'_Finally, I was beginning to think he wouldn't quit.' I thought. Oh, how wrong I_

_was._

"_Although, there is something you absolutely need to know," there was a smirk_

_growing across Uncle Gakupo's face, " you must learn how to flirt with girls."_

_My eyes grew wide at his comment. Why the hell was I supposed to flirt with girls?_

_Wait, no, __**how**__ the hell was I suppose to flirt with girls? I barely know how to talk _

_girl talk with a girl, let alone flirt with one._

"_Eh hehe, your kidding right?" I asked, praying he actually was._

"_Of course not, you need to learn this stuff. If not kids might think your gay."_

_Gakupo said._

"_How?"_

"_Well, seeing a boy student walk past girls without stopping to at least talk _

_to them might come off as gay."_

_I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to get bullied at school for being gay,_

_especially when I wasn't. But, then again, was flirting with girls really gonna _

_help my cause? What if a girl finds out about me actually being a girl, while I_

_was flirting with them?_

_Before I could even finish the thought I quickly said no to this new lesson.\_

"_Hell, no! I'm not flirting with girls!" I yelled, totally ready for whatever _

_Uncle Gakupo was going to come back with._

_Gakupo looked at me with a pleading face, he was probably really hoping I would_

_say yes to this "Aw, come on. You wouldn't want to come off gay in your new school?"_

_I took that thought into consideration and said "Well, I'll think of something_

_to keep that from happening."_

"_Like what?" He asked, obviously doubting this plan._

"_I don't know, I'll think about it when I actually get to the school." I answered,_

_really annoyed at this point._

"_Okay, but seriously, you'll be known as the gay kid at school." Gakupo _

_Said _

"_Shut up."_

"_Really, all the girls will stay clear from you, and the boys will shun you"_

_He added._

"_Seriously, __**shut up.**__"_

"_Luka and I will probably have to send you to another school because the_

_Bullying got so ba-AARRGHH!" Gakupo yelled after I threw an apple to his_

_face.._

**~End of Flashback~**

I chuckled at the looked funny knocked out. As I checked to make sure

all my clothing, books, and other necessities were packed. I sighed as I saw there was

nothing else I had to do. I picked up my bags and headed downstairs to go to my

new school, taking a pause to take a look at my near-empty room. I was kind of

going to miss it.

As I walked downstairs I headed to the main door that would lead to the limo.

I saw Aunt Luka and Uncle Gakupo waiting for me downstairs near the door.

They both looked sad at the fact that I was leaving.

I walked over to them and gave them both a big hug and a smile.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm really going to miss you." Luka said, in the most sincere voice

ever.

"Yes, it's such a shame you have to leave now. We'll miss you." Gakupo said,

also with a sincere voice.

"Aw, I'll miss you, too, Mom and Dad." I covered my mouth as I realized what

I said, "I, err, didn't really mean, Ehmm…"

"It's OK, sweetheart, we've began to think of you as a daughter a well." Luka

reassured me.

I looked back at them and smiled my big friendly smile. Uncle Gakupo and

Aunt Luka looked back at me with slightly opened eyes, but I ignored that.

"Well, bye Luka, bye Gakupo. I'll miss you." I smiled again, turned back and

walked away, heading toward the limo.

**~Luka's POV~**

As I watched my niece walk to the limo, I remembered the smile she gave us.

I smiled inwardly as I thought about her beautiful smile.

"My God, she's going to get a lot of fangirls isn't she.?" Gakupo spoke a little

sarcastically.

"Especially with a smile and face like that." I added.

"She resembles her brother very much, doesn't she? It's a bit astounding."

"Well, at least we know one thing with that." I started

"What's that?"

"She's going to have a lot of fun at her new school" after saying that I headed

toward the dining room to eat breakfast, leaving a half chuckling Gakupo to

think about what might happen to Teto.

~**End of Chapter One~**

**Description:**

**Anyway, sorry about the formatting it seemed to have gotten stuck that way but**

**promise I'll fix it.(Maybe). Well, I really hope you guys think it's cute and will like it.**

**I'll try to update once a week, but no promises since I'm lazy.**

**Any constructive critism is welcome! (just take it easy on the reviews.)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID, UTAULOID, or any of the characters in this **

**fanfiction.**


End file.
